void_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Paradox
Please Note: This is a scrapped version of Hunter Chambers. Please view the current one here and his superhero alias has changed back to Insignis. "Let go of your earthly tether, enter the void, empty, and become wind." Paradox, known to the public as Hunter Samuel Chambers, is a lawyer and vigilante residing in Empire City. Hunter was born on June 12th, 1992 in Pinevale Community Hospital, Los Robles, Empire City, to Samuel Chambers and Hailey Chambers. Biography Early Life Eat & Beat Acquisition In late 2015, Hunter's uncle died of old age. In his will, he left the deed to the Eat & Beat for Hunter to pass onto. Hunter now gladly owns and manages the Eat & Beat restaurant to this day, in memory of his uncle. Personality Relationships Family Allies Powers and Abilities Powers * Antimatter Manipulation: Combining his scientific knowledge of quantum physics with the dark arts, Hunter spent days upon days studying, mastering, and perfecting this technique. ** Matter Deletion: With enough antimatter, Hunter can overwhelm an existing object, filling it to the brim with antimatter -- practically deleting it's existence. This is a limited ability and takes a lot of skill and concentration to pull off. Poor control of this ability can be extremely dangerous with the potential to tear the fabric of space and time. ** Antimatter Creation: Hunter can form things out of antimatter. This is also a limited ability because not everything can be formed out of it, and it also takes a lot of concentration and skill to pull off. It's advised not to use it more than a few times or it might throw the universal balance out of wack. ** Teleportation: By deleting the space and distance between the target and oneself, Hunter can teleport to other places almost instantly. While performing this, Hunter will appear to have faded into the shadows. ** Biological Manipulation: The ability to alter or change the biological make-up of matter. * Void Magic: This is a type of magic invented by Hunter after his initial antimatter studies. Using his Antimatter Manipulation, he was able to create another dimension known as the Void Realm. In this realm, anything is physically possible and natural laws of places such as Earth do not apply. He may bring his victims into the Void Realm if necessary. ** Reality Warping: He can control, alter, create, or destroy matter and antimatter in the Void Realm. Typically, this includes conjuring up shadow creatures, demons, forwarding or slowing down time, etc. ** Portal Physiology: He can conjure up void portals that can be used to transmit objects, people, or attacks into another place or dimension. One of these portals was sealed into an object referred to as the "Darkness Mirror", which can be used to reflect attacks or energy back into someone. ** Darkness Manipulation: Self-expanatory. ** Replication: Using antimatter from the Void Realm, Hunter can replicate himself into several dopplegangers, also referred to as shadow clones. Variations of this include "Speed Clones". ** Void Sealing: The power to seal targets using Void Magic. Binds and restricts the matter targetted. Pure energy is unaffected. ** Illusion Magic: Illusion Magic is a sub-category of Void Magic. This magic is active in almost every dimension, not just the Void Realm. While most of Void Magic relies on manipulating the physical and bodily aspects of things, Illusion Magic works with manipulating sight, the mind, mental things, etc. *** Illusion Physiology: Illusions can make a person or object appear like another to the victim. It can also make things appear to be happening when they aren't. Hunter refers to these as "living nightmares". ** Photokinetic Regeneration: By ingesting a serum, Hunter can regenerate parts of his body, heal scars, seal cuts and bruises, etc. temporarily. Abilities * Advanced Intellect: Hunter is a very intelligent individual, having excel at two of the most intellectual fields: scientific and law. He has an IQ of 155. * Persuasion Skills: Hunter is a very good conman and can persuade people he meets easily. Equipment Attire * Face Mask: Hunter uses a face mask to conceal his identity, one that is recognizable and trademark of his alter ego, Paradox. * Black Trench Coat: Hunter wears a black trench coat that goes down to his legs when he's "Paradox". He doesn't wear anything fancy or custom, due to the fact he doesn't believe himself to be a stereotypical 'superhero', but just someone who cares about justice. Weaponry * Scythe: Hunter sometimes carries around a scythe that can be used as a normal melee weapon. In addition, it can be used to enhance his magical powers as well as to create portals. Transportation * Anti-matter Portal: Hunter can use a portal to transmit his body matter to another place or time. * Teleportation: Hunter can teleport by deleting certain snips of time and space. Trivia * Hunter is a Gemini. * Hunter is currently 22 years old. * Hunter's middle name, "Samuel" was decided by his parents and named after his father, who goes by the same first name. * Though Hunter is a laywer, he is also a respected scientist in the science community and has always wanted to be a freelance scientist. Category:Characters Category:Forbidden Prince's Characters